<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well That Got A Bit Too Literal by CrazyCatMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844849">Well That Got A Bit Too Literal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow'>CrazyCatMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1.16, Are Cow Centaurs a thing?, Cows, Ears, Fluff, Gen, Horns, Nether, They are now, tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Meteor activates once more Beef is affected and he’s not the biggest fan of what’s happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This’ll Be Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beef frowns as he looks over at Keralis’s latest expansion, a freaking tank. Who just puts a tank right next to a popular beach?. He lets out a sigh, knowing that he was going to have to deal with Keralis at some point.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out his communicator he messages Keralis asking if they could talk.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, he answers asking if they can meet up in two hours.</p><p> </p><p>Beef accepts this and starts cleaning up his beach as he waits for Keralis to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>When Keralis arrives Beef brings him into his house and sits him down on a couch, “Keralis, it’s time for a  serious talk. You keep getting closer and closer to my base.”</p><p> </p><p>Keralis buzzes softly as he grins widely and proudly says, “Yes I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keralis this is serious, The thing with the turtle was kinda funny, but you made a tank and it’s pointing at my stuff, it’s not a good look for the beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok, I get it. I’ll stop putting stuff in the way, but would you consider a road connecting the area?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Oh, like what you and X did? Yeah, that’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Keralis beams, fluttering his wings and smiles widely at Beef. The two strike up a conversation and spend a few hours talking. Beef gives Keralis a Tour around his town and Keralis shows Beef his city. The pair return to the hacienda to reiterate the agreement and go their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours after Keralis goes back to his city the alert that most have begun dread sounds. All communicators have the same alert, the meteor has activated again. By now most people who haven’t been affected pair up and hang out until someone gets confirmed for being affected. </p><p> </p><p>Etho sends a private message to Beef saying he’s coming over in a bit.</p><p> </p><p>When Etho arrives a few moments later, he notices something off with Beef's hair. It looks awfully staticy, “Your hair is sticking up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks... I’ve been working with a little bit of red stone so that’s probably why.”</p><p> </p><p>Etho shrugs in response, “Never seen it do that before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meh, I’m sure it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Etho plops his hand down on Beef's head, “I wouldn’t say that if I were you, your hair it's like ridiculously soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Beef groans and runs a hand through his hair, “Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>Etho pulls Beef inside and into the kitchen, “Well, we don’t really know what’s happening, so it might actually be nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure, this could get really bad fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, let’s do something for a bit and see what happens after that.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair sit around for a few hours before they head down into Beef’s basement to do some work on his farms.</p><p> </p><p>……...</p><p> </p><p>A few hours of working later and nothing else has happened, Etho flat out refuses to leave until they are 100% sure that nothing is happening. </p><p> </p><p>As the night grows near Beef shows Etho to the guest room and heads off to make dinner. The pair eat and then head off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Beef wakes up, he stumbles into the bathroom and stifles a scream as he brushes his hair. A few seconds later Etho rushes over looking like he had rolled out of bed, “What happened!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, horns?” Beef manages to squeak out. He parts his hair showing Etho where the tiny horns were starting to grow. They are on either side of his head growing right above his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to call Xisuma,” Etho whispers as he runs to get his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>As he does this Beef leans over, looking at the mirror with fascination gently poking at the nubs that are slowly growing outward and getting thicker.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Xisuma arrives Beef’s horns have finished growing, they end up being about six inches long and curve to point up. Near his head, the horns are a nice cream color that transitions to black near the tips.</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma has Beef sit down on a couch and asks, “Can I touch them? I want to see how sensitive they are?”</p><p> </p><p>Beef complies, letting Xisuma touch the horns, “I can't feel that much. I can feel it but not very well.”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma nods as he taps his horns, “Like mine then, can’t really feel them either. Does anything feel odd?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, my back hurts and my ears feel funny,” Beef muses as he swats Etho’s hand off his head.</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma hums softly, tail flicking as he considers what’s happening, “Tail probably, and your ears might do what Zedaph’s did.”</p><p> </p><p>Beef nods understanding what Xisuma was explaining before raising his hands and clutching at his ears. Jumping up Xisuma gently takes Beef's hands away from his ears. Being mindful of his claws Xisuma inspects the ears that were swiftly being covered with light brown fur.</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of an hour, Beef’s ears had elongated and turned into fluffy cow ears.</p><p> </p><p>Etho leans over inspecting them, “I don’t know what kind of cow they're from.”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma’s spines quiver as he stalks around pacing, “I’ll have Exy try to find out what kind of cattle. Beef, I want you to lay down, for a bit to let your body adjust to the horns and ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Beef nods and lets himself fall back onto the couch, “So I’m getting a tail?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up from his notes Xisuma answers, “since your back has started hurting I would assume so. Has the way it feels changed at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Beef thinks for a moment before replying, “It’s not hurting anymore but it feels like there’s pressure getting put on my spine.”</p><p> </p><p>From his spot in the window Etho speaks up, ”it's probably started growing then.”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma nods in agreement to the ninja’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>At this Beef groans and shoves his head under a pillow, “Great.”</p><p> </p><p> Xisuma’s communicator pings so he picks it up and looks at the message. Then growls and runs out on all fours. A moment later he messages Etho, “The meteor isn’t only admitting particle effects but sounds now. Doc needs me to help check it out. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Etho shows the messages to Beef and frowns, “That doesn’t sound good.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Etho hums, looks over at Beef and hands him a regeneration potion, “Here, you don’t look too good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks,”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I meant.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Xisuma returns Beef’s tail has stopped growing and is a light brown, with a tuft of darker brown fur at the end, the tuft is about the same color as his hair. The tail reaches down to his ankles at the longest point. Since it is fairly thin and light it doesn’t throw him off balance that much as there’s not much of a balance problem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the next morning, Beef has mostly adjusted to having the horns and tail. His ears are a bit more sensitive than normal, so he just turns the volume of his communicator down. </p><p> </p><p>Xisuma is going to meet Beef in a bit so he’s sticking around his town. Instead of working on his maps like he thought he would be doing. </p><p> </p><p>After he arrives he pulls Beef into one of the homes to privately explain what species of cattle he is, just in case he doesn’t want everyone knowing, “Last night Exy was able to figure out that you're a Brown Swiss cattle. He also said something about steers? I don’t really know what he’s talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Beef nods then shrugs, “Not sure. What else do you think is going to happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma hums, “Good question, I really have no idea. You could get different legs or something. You’ll probably get some sort of different behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>Beef winces as his tail suddenly flicks and smacks into a wall. Xisuma grins sympathetically and flicks his tail towards the door, “Etho’s busy today do you want to come over and help me and Exy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sure,” Beef answers, a bit taken aback by the sudden request. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on then,” Xisuma exclaims as he starts walking towards his towers. </p><p> </p><p>The pair walk through Keralis’ city and walk along the road. As they enter the jungle Beef starts looking a bit nervous. As he looks up at the towering trees he balks away slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Beef? You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Kinda? I don’t know why I’m getting nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might be the air pressure? I was able to turn it into a more void friendly area.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, it’s more like the trees and buildings are cutting me off.”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma tugs off his helmet and clips it to his belt. rubbing his face he tries to explain, “ I think Exy said something about cattle not really liking unfamiliar places with tall things.”</p><p> </p><p>Beef muses silently to himself, “That does it sound like what’s happening. Also, why does he know so much about cows?”</p><p> </p><p>“He had this phase when we were kids, he was completely obsessed with all things cow-related,” Xisuma laughs as he pushes a door open and ushers Beef inside using his tail, “Oh, do you want some food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sure,” Beef replies, wincing as he hits his horn on the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma rubs his horns in sympathy and shows Beef to his dining area. He pulls out a shulker of food and passes it over to Beef who takes an apple and some bread. Taking the box back Xisuma grabs a few fish and sits down across from Beef, “You didn’t get any meat? Does it just not seem appetizing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, yeah. Something tells me it’s not going to be good,” Beef mumbles as he eats his bread.</p><p> </p><p>As they finish eating, Exy walks in handing Xisuma some papers, “Here, somethings happening with the nether. I took your communicator and told everyone to stay out of it for the time being.”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma squints at the papers, “I should check this out. Beef, I’ll have to cut our meeting short, Exy can you finish off for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Exy says waving after his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Beef stands awkwardly in the hall for a few moments before Exy pulls him down the hall into his area of the towers, “I gave him everything he was explaining anyways. I guess I have to follow his question sheet though. What have you noticed changing so far,” He drawls, clearly enunciating each word.</p><p> </p><p>“Horns, ears, and tail,” He starts, flicking them softly, “um, I get nervous in new places with tall buildings and I don’t like meat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything involving,” At this, he gestures to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess my hearing has improved, oh, I don’t like sudden noises.”</p><p> </p><p>Exy nods as he pulls out a book then drops it slamming it to the floor, “Like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Beef startles backing into a corner and twitches slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Looking over he sighs, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, don’t know why I reacted like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cows are skittish.”</p><p>……….</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Xisuma gathers everyone in the shopping district for a few announcements and an important discussion about something that had suddenly and unexpectedly changed in the world, “Everyone, I need your attention.”</p><p> </p><p>The hermits start to fall silent, Zedaph bleats softly when Tango accidentally smacks him with his tail. In response to the bleat, Beef makes a slight below in the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>No one save for Doc seems to notice. Their attention is fixed on the void twins one of which is behind the other mimicking along with what he’s saying. Xisuma is speaking his tail flicking anxiously, “Something has happened to the nether. It’s different, I don’t really know how this happened, but you should take a look.”</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma leads the crowd of hermits into the portal and to a blue forest. Tango is instantly drawn to one of the glowing lights inside the trees. He flies up and experimentally pokes at it. Grian flutters up next to him grabbing onto the strange tree with his talons.</p><p> </p><p>Scar has taken up residence on Stress’s head and is looking around fascinated by all the new blocks. Ren has his ears laid flat against his head as he stares at a large boar-like creature in the distance. Keralis is slowly backing towards the portal; it’s messing with his eyes and he isn’t able to properly process what he’s seeing. Jevin and Iskall are standing by the portal as the extreme heat of the nether makes them get all squishy and the portals are a lot cooler. Xisuma is down on all fours his tail flicking as he watches a blobby creature walk around on top of the lava. </p><p> </p><p>As the hermits spread out over the area Doc pulls Beef away to ask him something, “How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“With this?” Beef replies, gesturing wildly to his horns, at Doc’s nod he slumps against a wall and slides to the ground, “I don’t know, it feels like my head is being invaded and I’m getting all mixed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Doc nods and sits down next to him, “I know how you feel, it’s not fun having you brain changing if you don’t want it to.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair talk for a while longer before they go out and explore, they stick with Bdubs and Etho. They wander off heading east and before too long they come across an old stone remnant of some Lang forgotten race. As they enter they start to notice something odd. Not with the bastion but with Beef. </p><p> </p><p>He isn’t walking quite right, he keeps drifting over to the side and walking tight against a wall and rubbing his head against it.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, what are you doing?” Etho asks as he pulls Beef away from the corner he almost smashed his horn into.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it!” He grumbles, “I just feel like that’s what I’m supposed to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Bdubs suddenly pulls his communicator out, “ Exy sent me this randomly a few hours ago, it’s something about how cattle will rub up against stuff they’re stressed out. Are you stressed right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are in what is basically a new dimension, of course, I’m stressed out,” Beef wails as a gast appears and floats by without spotting the quartet.</p><p> </p><p>Doc looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding, “Let’s head back to the overworld, it’ll probably be less stressful for Beef.”</p><p> </p><p>So the four make their way back to the shopping district nether portal. Once they make it through they see team ZIT sitting on the steps of the town hall. Tango had his wings splayed out laying across the stairs. Impulse and Zedaph and quietly talking, they look up as the NHO arrives. </p><p> </p><p>Beef bids farewell and starts heading back to his base, Etho calls after him saying he’ll stop by to check on him as he goes home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading and have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is There A Word For Cattle Centaur?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of the hermits are enjoying exploring the nether, they make sure to bring all the new blocks and items back for Zedaph and Beef to see. As their instincts are still a bit too afraid of the new nether to go exploring. The others make sure to send a lot of pictures to them of all the new places and animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Xisuma decided to change his yellow armor red. Exy was mildly offended that Xisuma was copying his armor. Once Xisuma shows him the strider bits he calms down and stops questioning his brother after he extracts a promise that he’ll go back to his green armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of days have passed since they went to go and explore the nether. So far the meteor hasn’t done anything else but it has yet to fall dormant. That is until one morning when Beef sends out a message to everyone asking if someone can come over to his base and help him. Almost instantly Xisuma, Keralis, and Etho rush over to help Beef.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive they are met with an odd sight. Beef legs have been replaced with the body of a steer. It appears to be too small to stand with his human torso. Beef himself appears to be in shock and is slumped over his bed half on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Shiswamy what do we do?” Keralis buzzes as he sits on the bed next to Beef talking to him quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xisuma flicks his tail, before turning to Beef and asking him something. There’s no response, “We should move him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etho speaks up, “He was talking about how Heights kind of messed with him so maybe he could go to Bdubs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good call,” Xisuma mutters as he calls Bdubs; apologizing for calling at such an early hour. Keralis is still talking to Beef and he has gained some coherence. Not enough to answer questions or anything but enough to look around to be aware of somethings, like Keralis’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xisuma kneels down next to Beef and grabs his arms. Being mindful of where his claws are he teleports him near Bdubs’ home. Quickly grabbing Etho he teleports him as well. Keralis staying behind to feed Beef's pets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs rushes out of a house and stops short-covering his mouth with his hands, “Oh, gosh. Let’s get him inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes but they get him inside and situated on a bed. He’s starting to come out of shock and he thumps his tail on the bed. This draws Xisuma’s attention and he walks over and gives him some water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” He asks quietly, crouching down so he can be at eye level with Beef.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing hurts, but everything feels horrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs walks over with a few blankets, “Hey, do you want a blanket?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef looks at him for a moment then nods excepting the blankets that are draped across his body. He shudders as they touch the cow body not liking the foreign sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xisuma hums softly as he considers what to do, Beef is unable to move for the time being. They would probably need to get X-rays done to check his organs and how they’re doing. As he sits, Etho comes up behind and taps his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, X, Doc wants you to switch off with him so he can come and help Beef,” Etho explains, looking at Beef nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xisuma nods bids farewell and tells them to call him when they need him. He disappears with a vwoop and Doc sends A message stating that he would be there in about 30 minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef groans in pain as his steer half starts growing again. He manages to roll onto his side and curls into himself as the transformation continues. It stops about five minutes after and he’s gained a few inches in height. He’s still quite a bit shorter than usual and is unable to stand but he’s a bit bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Beef attempts to sit back up Etho realizes something, “Have you eaten today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, flicking his ears, and stretches one of his front legs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs frowns and leaves to go grab some food. A few minutes later he returns with some mushroom stew and bread. Beef picks at the food clearly distracted by something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Bdubs asks, sitting down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Beef confides as Etho walks over, “This happened last night and I can’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs nods and hugs Beef tightly, motioning for Etho to join in. That’s how Doc found them, all three wrapped up in blankets. Beef had fallen asleep at some point and is now using Etho as a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know what happened?” Doc deadpans, announcing his arrival. Etho and Bdubs snap their heads over startled. The creeper grins and walks over, “How is he doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, physically he’s not in pain, his legs and body just aren’t big enough to hold his weight. He’s not doing too well mentally, it’s screwing with him,” Etho explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc looks over and carefully inspects what’s happened to Beef. Ignoring the bits that had already been changed, Doc moves on to take a look at the new addition. His human torso is fine and seamlessly flows into the body of the steer body; it’s not comically small but it’s too disproportionate for him to be able to stand. His fur is a pale creamy color on his stomach and a light grayish brown on his back and legs. Moving down his legs his hooves are cloven; they look a lot like Zedaph’s, just bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc gently pats Beef's side, shaking him awake. As he awakes Doc starts asking him questions and has him try to do a number of different things. From flicking his tail and hitting Bdubs with it; he was not pleased when he learned this bit was intentional. To moving each of his legs separately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they figure that Beef’s body is about two-thirds of the size it needs to be at. Over the course of about a week, he slowly grows to the proper size. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs is startled awake by a crash sounding in the other room. Then he hears Etho laughing his head off and decides to roll out of his bed to see what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etho had crept up on Beef and had broken the beds he was sleeping on, shrinking them down small enough to fit in his pockets. As per usual when a bed is broken with someone on it they are teleported a few feet away standing. This is no different for Beef he is deposited standing up in the center of the room with no walls around him. Within a few seconds he falls to his knees, back legs splayed out. He looks over at Bdubs eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help you,” He shrugs, “Your way too heavy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etho cuts in, “ You should try to walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef nods and shakily tries to stand up. He forgets to move his back legs so he ends up sitting awkwardly on the floor. Frowning he moves his Front legs back to the ground and attempts to stand up this time starting with his back legs. He makes it up then promptly loses his balance and falls back to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etho starts laughing and Bdubs nods solemnly, grabbing his arm and shoves him outside, “You almost had it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding Beef tries again, this time leaning heavily on Bdubs for support. He stands for a few seconds before he falls pushing Bdubs out of the way, as not to crush him. He frowns and sits on the floor hard rubbing his face. His front legs still standing, “I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, you don’t need to get it right away,” Bdubs mutters as he walks over to the door to let Etho back in; he had sent him a message asking to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Beef continues to try and stand, Etho wanders into the kitchen to grab an apple. Before he can grab one he remembers something and rushes over to Beef, “Food!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calf’s walk so soon after they're born because they need to get milk from their mothers,” He shouts as he grins; not that the others can tell with his mask on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs grins and nods, whispering something to Etho who nods and disappears back into the kitchen. When he reemerges he’s holding a bunch of food. He puts it on the other side of the room from Beef and hands him a strawberry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef takes the strawberry, looks at the others confused, and eats it, “Okay? Now I’m hungry, I don’t see how this is going to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to give you more, your going to have to walk over,” Bdubs explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etho cuts in, “Also I’ll give you a free lifetime subscription to the garden service if you can’t do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef frowns as he stands up, he wobbles unsteadily for a moment but is able to catch his balance. When he tries to take a step he falls. He tries again to the same result. After almost twenty minutes he is able to take a few steps at a time without having to stop and regain his balance. He makes it to the food basket and they eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they finish up Bdubs decides to take them on a tour of his base. It’s slow going but picks up speed as Beef gets better at walking. By the end of the tour, he’s walking pretty much normally and isn’t having many problems. At one point he falls into a hole and gets all muddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs grins and pulls him over to the barn, where he pulls out some brushes. They spend almost an hour washing Beef’s fur and brushing it out. By the time they finish Beef’s fur is super fluffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc walks in and grins, “Hey, your up! That’s awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef grins then seems to remember something, “My animals, someone’s been feeding them right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been feeding them with Keralis,” Etho replies, fluffing his hair up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef visibly relaxed and sits down on the grass tucking his legs underneath himself, “Can I go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc considers for a moment then nods, “Yeah, you can. We have your nether portal done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re going through the nether?” Beef asks a hint of nervousness in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have tunnels set up,” Doc explains as he helps him stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four set off into the nether and after a while, they arrive at Beef’s base. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s a rap folks.</p><p>I hope y’all have enjoyed reading this.</p><p>Cub is next up.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you can guess which type of cattle Beef is I’ll give you an imaginary cookie. (Hint, is used for both meat and dairy)</p><p>Updates are probably going to slow down for the rest of summer, as I work as a counselor for a summer camp. </p><p> </p><p>I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this and have a good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>